


Krampusnacht

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Krampus - Freeform, Monster sex, Paranormal, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Emily is punished by the Krampus on Christmas Eve for being a naughty girl...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Krampus
Series: Spooky Sex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Krampusnacht

Emily was awoken by the sound of rattling chains.

It was Christmas Eve – soon to be Christmas – and the teenager had only recently been able to fall asleep after spending the majority of her time in bed _trying_ not to think about how excited she was about tomorrow. The lights, the presents, the food, the festively decorated tree standing in the living room; Emily loved it all, everything about the Holiday Season, and it was only with great effort that she had managed to fall asleep at all in the first place.

Glancing at the digital clock next to her bed, Emily saw it was already half past eleven, approaching midnight, meaning she couldn’t have been asleep for very long. The girl shivered as she brushed aside some of her short brown hair – even in her thick green sweater and flannel red pajama pants, Emily was cold, as though the December air had found some way into the usually warm and welcome suburban home. She began to wonder if she had only been imagining things, especially considering she didn’t hear anyone else in the house waking up or moving around, not her parents, not her little sister, not even her older brother home from college.

Emily was just about to go back to sleep when she heard them again: the chains.

_RATTLE RATTLE_

“What the hell?” the girl whispered softly as she finally threw aside the blankets of her bed and placed her feet onto the carpeted floor of her bedroom, covered as they were by comfy red-and-white striped stockings. She was certain she had heard something that time, something from somewhere in the house. Frowning a little in confusion, and with only the slightest hint of fear, she made her way to her bedroom door and opened it just a crack, enough that she could hear better.

_RATTLE RATTLE_

There it was again! Now determined to locate the sound of the chains, Emily burst from her door and made her way down the hall to the stairs leading to the first floor of the house. Colorful lights and glowing tinsel decorated the railing of the stairs as Emily slowly made her way down them, being careful not to make a sound. It wasn’t long before she reached the foyer, and stopped to once again figure out where to go next.

_RATTLE RATTLE_

The living room. Of course it was coming from the living room.

Hugging herself from the cold, Emily carefully turned the corner and made her way into the living room, prepared to confront whoever or whatever was waiting for her there…only to find there was no one there.

Indeed, the living room was exactly as she had last seen it before her parents ushered them all to bed. The tree still stood, festively decorated with bulbs and ornaments and illuminated by colorful lights, a couple early presents already sitting at the base of its trunk. The stockings still hung from the fireplace, one for each of the five members of the family; it was unlit, of course, so ‘Santa Claus’ could make his way safely down the chimney in order to deliver his presents. Emily was too old to believe in Santa Claus, of course, but her little sister wasn’t, and Emily didn’t mind maintaining the illusion year after year so long as she still got her presents.

Confused, Emily crept into the living room, her socked feet making not a sound on the soft carpet. She looked to the left, to the right, to the left again. She finally came to a stop right in front of the empty fireplace, looked around, and then turned away.

Nothing. So what had been making that sound?

_RATTLE RATTLE_

Emily froze in place, her eyes widening upon hearing the chains rattle once again, not because she was particularly afraid of the sound…but because it was coming from the fireplace right behind her!

The brown-haired girl slowly turned around just in time to watch as a massive shadow began to emerge from out of the family’s old-fashioned stone fireplace. She saw the chains first, black iron chains that hung low beneath the figure as it began to crawl out of the fireplace. A pair of clawed hands covered in black fur came next, then a monstrous head with the horns of a goat. Emily gasped, but remained frozen to the spot as the rest of the creature finally emerged from out of the fireplace, its hoofed feet trailing soot and ash as they landed upon the formerly clean carpet of the living room.

Standing at least seven-feet tall, the demonic creature standing before Emily was none other than the infamous Krampus, the dark spirit of Christmas. Humanoid in shape, but with hooves for feet and claws for hands, its entire body was covered in matted black fur and wrapped in length upon length of black iron chains, many of which hung loosely or dangled on the floor behind it. Its ears were pointed, its eyes glowed with a fiery intensity, and a pair of sharpened black horns burst forth from its forehead. Most notable of all its features, however, was the shaggy black cock dangling between its awkwardly bent legs, and Emily did her best to try not to look at it.

“ _Emily Miller_ …” the creature hissed as it looked down upon the brown-haired teenager cowering before it. Its fiery eyes gleamed and what Emily believed to be a grin crossed its ugly and monstrous face, revealing all of its impossibly sharpened teeth.

“Who…who are you?” Emily asked, her voice little more than a whimper as she backed up further, almost bumping the back of her hell against the living room couch.

“ _I am the Krampus_ ,” the monster responded, chains dangling and rattling behind it. “ _Do you know of me, little girl?_ ”

Emily nodded.

“ _Tell me what you know of me._ ”

“T-T-They say you’re the evil version of Santa Claus,” Emily found herself telling the monster, as if somehow compelled. Her voice shook with fear. “Santa gives presents to all the good children, but Krampus – _you_ – you punish the bad ones.”

“ _The **naughty** ones,_” Krampus said, as though correcting her choice of words.

“But then…why are you here?” Emily asked, still doing her best to breathe normally and not let her fear overwhelm her.

“ _Because, dear Emily,_ ” Krampus told her, bending over so it could better look her in the eyes and flash another of its cruel grins, “ _you have been very **naughty** this year. Haven’t you?_”

That was when Emily ran. Or, rather, _tried_ to run.

The teenager only made it as far as the foyer before she felt cold chains wrap themselves around her arms and legs and pull her to the ground. She screamed and cried out as she struggled against the tightening chains, even as she was roughly dragged right back into the living room.

“Mom! Dad! Help!!” Emily screamed as she wriggled and squirmed in the grip of the enchanted chains, her sweater riding up. “Barry! Please! Anybody!!”

“ _Scream all you like, it makes no difference,_ ” Krampus told her as its chains magically pulled the girl back into the room and held her to the ground in front of it. The girl did her best not to notice the way the monster’s cock twitched with life as she writhed on the carpet before it. “ _The rest of your family has been good this year, and so they will not wake till morning. But **you** , Emily Miller, you have been **naughty**. And so you must be **punished**._”

Emily was already crying as the dark spirit spoke, tears running down her face as she felt the chains tighten around her wrists and ankles. Her breaths were short and fast, a result of the fear clutching at her heart.

“W-W-Why is this happening?” she managed to get out, trying to fight back the tears that somehow kept coming. “I…I thought I was _good_. What did I do? Whatever I did…I didn’t mean to! I swear I didn’t mean to!

“ _Did you not?_ ” Krampus responded sardonically, its eyes ablaze as it looked upon the struggling adolescent before it. “ _You did not mean to fornicate with the star quarterback when you were supposed to be at your boyfriend’s birthday party? Is that what you did not mean to do? Maybe it was sucking off your married neighbor for extra money after babysitting his child? Or perhaps sneaking out to have sex with your brother’s friends while you were supposed to be caring for your sick little sister? Did you mean to do **those** things?_”

“I…I…” Emily stuttered, blushing and embarrassed. She had no excuse, not for any of it.

“ _And what of your brother_?” Krampus asked, its voice growing darker and crueler as it towered above the cowering girl. “ _What of Barry?_ _Did you mean to do what you did to **him**?_”

“Please, no…”

“ _You got him drunk, didn’t you?_ ” Krampus continued despite Emily’s begging. “ _The night of his high school graduation. He was going to propose to Sarah that night, wasn’t he? But he didn’t. You kept him home. You got him drunk. And then you manipulated him into sleeping with you – all – night – long._ ”

“I didn’t mean to…” Emily claimed between her sobs, fear clutching at her as she looked into the fiery eyes of the monster glaring down at her. “I didn’t think…I wasn’t thinking…I didn’t mean to…!”

“ _But you **did** ,_” Krampus reminded her. “ _And now…you will be punished for it. For **all** of it._”

Before Emily even had a chance to respond, she felt the chains wrapped around her begin to snake up her arms and legs and towards her torso, causing her to squirm in discomfort. Through her tears and confusion, she wondered what the monster was having its chains do as they wrapped tightly around her sweater and pajama pants. It wasn’t until it was too late that Emily realized what was about to happen.

Emily gasped as she first felt the chains tighten around the hem and sleeves of her green sweater…and then tear the cloth away entirely, ripping apart the garmet and leaving the girl naked from the waist up. She shivered as her perky adolescent breasts were exposed, both due to fear as well as the sensation of the cold winter air on her sensitive nipples.

The girl’s pants came next, and she tried to struggle as she felt the chains rip and tear at her beloved red pajama pants. It wasn’t long before her underwear was torn away as well, leaving the girl entirely naked except for the festive red-and-white striped stockings covering her feet up to her knees. Everything was exposed now, not just her breasts, but her bare ass, her quivering pussy, _everything_ , and Emily had never before felt so ashamed.

The fact that the Krampus’s massive cock was now hard as a rock and sticking straight out, at least a foot in length, most certainly did not help her feel any better.

“ _So beautiful,_ ” Krampus hissed as it leaned down over the girl and opened its mouth to reveal a long, purple tongue. Emily closed her eyes and tried to squirm away as the monster ran its long tongue over both of her naked breasts, squeezing and rolling and licking them up and down, leaving a long trail of saliva over her bare chest. “ _So beautiful…but so naughty._ ”

“Please…” the girl begged as Krampus moved away from her breasts and instead licked up the side of her neck and face, tasting her nubile young flesh. The creature’s breath was hot and hideous, uncomfortably so, and its saliva was so warm it almost burnt. “Don’t…”

“ _Remember, little one, it is your transgressions that have led to this punishment_ ,” the black creature reminded her as it placed one of its clawed hands on her left breast and squeezed almost painfully hard, causing the girl to whimper loudly. “ _But with every punishment also comes a lesson. Learn your lesson…and you need not be punished again_.”

With that, the monster stood back up and then snapped its clawed fingers, commanding its enchanted chains. Emily gasped as the chains wrapped around her suddenly loosened and then changed positions, pulling her arms out above her head and then binding her wrists tightly together. A moment later, the chains flipped her over entirely, placing her stomach on the ground and leaving her facing away from the Krampus, as though presenting herself to the monster.

“Don’t hurt me…” Emily whimpered as she began to understand what was about to happen. Her hands were bound and unable to move, and her shapely rear was facing the monster clearly about to claim her. “Be gentle, please…”

“ _I am not without mercy, little one,_ ” the Krampus responded as it knelt down over her again, this time running its fiery purple tongue up and down between the girl’s bare buttcheeks, causing her to shiver as she felt it momentarily press against her anus. “ _But you must be punished, Emily Miller. And punished you will be._ ”

“Huh!” Emily gasped as she suddenly felt the monster’s tongue press itself against and then inside of her asshole. She squirmed uncomfortable and whimpered as she felt it snake further and further inside of her, coating her entire ass in its saliva.

That was when she realized _exactly_ what the Krampus was about to do to her.

“Please, no!” she protested, trying to turn her head around so she could better reason with the monster already placing its clawed hands upon her tight young ass. “Not there! Not in my butt! I’ve never done that before! Please!”

But the Krampus did not care. With the girl wriggling and squirming in its grip, it used its hands to spread apart the girl’s cheeks and reveal her virgin anus. Emily’s eyes shot wide open as she then felt the head of the monster’s enormous cock pressed against her asshole. A moment later, the head of the Krampus’s monstrous dick wasn’t pressing against Emily’s anus anymore because it was inside her.

“HUH!!” Emily gasped loudly, all of her breath pushed out of her lungs by the force of the monster’s cock entering her previously virgin anus. She had taken cocks before, as the Krampus had alluded to, but never in her ass, and never like this: thick, long, bumpy, and apparently covered in thick black fur.

As such, it was all Emily could do to grit her teeth together and squirm in discomfort as the monster atop her only continued to sink its monstrous dick deeper and deeper into her ass, stretching her wider than any cock every had before. Every inch of demonic meat sent a jolt of pain surging through the teenager’s form, and she gasped and groaned as she felt the thickness of the monster’s dick open her up wider and wider. Emily quickly began to run out of breath as the Krampus simply kept going, stuffing its fat meat deeper and deeper into her guts until it felt like she was going to explode.

By the time Emily felt the Krampus’s hairy black balls finally slap against the lips of her empty pussy, it felt as though she was practically choking on the monster’s cock. It felt deep, impossibly deep, so deep it pushed all the way into her stomach and pushed the air right out of her lungs. The girl had never taken a cock so large, and certainly never in her butt, and so it felt as though the Krampus had somehow completely filled her bowels and then, somehow _kept going until it was finally satisfied._

“Huh! Huh! Huh!” Emily panted, taking deep breaths of air as she tried to remain conscious, her face still pressed into the carpet with her hands bound before her. Her hips were lifted slightly, sore as they were, and she wriggled them gently, as though trying to dislodge the fat intruder resting in her bowels. “Oh, god. Oh, god. It feels like you tore me in half…”

“ _Lust was your transgression, and so my lust shall be your punishment_ ,” the Krampus growled, pulling a few inches of his cock back before thrusting forward once again, causing the girl to scream in both pain and surprise. Her pretty little buttcheeks bounced beautifully as the monster’s furry black hips slammed against them. “ _Accept your punishment with good will, Emily Miller…and you may even enjoy it_.”

The monster punctuated its statement by slowly withdrawing roughly half of its thick black cock from inside of Emily, causing the girl to hiss as she felt inch after inch of it scraping her insides…and then pushed forward once again, pushing the entirety of its meat back into the adolescent girl and growling in delight as it stretched her anus impossibly wide.

“HUH-UHHNN!!” Emily gasped and then groaned loudly, crying out as she felt the Krampus’s hairy black cock stroke her bowels, pushing and pulling in, never once withdrawing all the way, leaving at least its head inside of her butt before slamming into her again all the way to the hilt. Every thrust knocked the air right out of Emily’s lungs, and so the girl quickly had to adjust her breathing so she wouldn’t faint within seconds.

The Krampus was not only larger than any lover Emily had yet had; it was also stronger, faster, and more brutal. There was no time to adjust, no time buck her hips back at it, no time to roll with the thrust. Just pounding after pounding after pounding, leaving the girl with little to do but squirm and flop around on the carpet as the monster fucked her right into the floor. She gasped and whimpered as she felt her stomach and breasts being roughly pressed against the carpet, her sensitive nipples crying out in pain from the furious rugburn.

Unfortunately for young Emily, all the rugburn in the world wasn’t going to be enough to dull the pain of having her adolescent ass ravaged by a furious monster of Germanic legend. The Krampus sawed its meat in and out of the girl like she was little more than a plaything, a being of flesh and blood that existed solely for breeding and pleasure, and nothing else.

“Uhn! Uhn! Ugh! Aghhh!” Emily squeaked and groaned, her bare ass already red from how the Krampus was slamming its furry hips into it and her bowels already sore and raw from how forcefully it fucked her ass. She felt her knees bend behind her, throwing her stocking-covered feet into the air even as the monster pillaged her last and most intimate hole.

Her faced pushed into the carpet by the Krampus’s savage thrusts, all the girl could do was close her eyes and fight back tears as she tried to take the entirety of the monster’s wooly cock. This wasn’t right, Emily knew. She was supposed to be in bed, fast asleep, dreaming sugarplum dreams and waiting for her little sister to wake her up so they could run downstairs and look at all the presents ‘Santa Claus’ had left them under the tree. That’s where she was _supposed_ to be.

Yet there she was, Emily Miller, entirely naked save for her striped stockings, face pressed roughly against the carpeted floor of her living room and whimpering like a little girl as a horned monster slammed its unnaturally large cock in and out of her tight, adolescent ass like tomorrow wasn’t Christmas Day.

Certainly not the Christmas Eve she had been expecting, Emily thought to herself, even as the colorful lights of the nearby Christmas tree cast red and green illumination upon the young girl’s brutal butt-fucking.

“ _Are you sorry_?” the Krampus growled, still slamming its meat deeper and deeper into Emily’s formerly virgin ass. Its voice stirred the girl from her sore wonderings.

“Wuh, wuh, what?” Emily asked, still half-dazed by the brutal butt-fucking she was experiencing, her own speech impeded by the force of the cock being slammed into her again and again and again.

“ _Are you sorry_?” the Krampus asked again, this time leaning down over her and licking up her bare back, causing the girl to shiver. “ _Are you sorry for what you have done? Do you apologize for your transgressions_?”

“I…I do!” Emily cried out, her eyes widening as she sensed a possible reprieve.

“ _Say it_!”

“I’m sorry!” Emily shouted, wriggling fruitlessly as the Krampus only continued to drive its thick cock deeper and deeper into her bowels, slamming its hips against her already-sore ass.

“ _Sorry for **what**_?” the Krampus said, commanding her to specify.

“I’m – uh! – sorry for, uhn, everything!” Emily whimpered loudly. Her nipples were screaming in pain as the monster pounded her farther and farther into the increasingly uncomfortable carpet, her feet and lower legs bouncing listlessly behind her. “I’m sorry for cheating on Jeff! I’m sorry I fucked Matthew instead of going to see him! My first time should have been with him!”

“ _And_?”

“And I’m sorry for sucking Mr. Donohue’s dick while his wife was in the shower!” Emily continued, struggling to speak between her groans and moans of pain and pleasure. “And for sneaking out to fuck Barry’s friends! Sally wasn’t feeling well, and I was supposed to take care of her, but I didn’t! Barry made me mad, and I wanted to get back at him, so…so I let Peter and Kyle fuck me at the same time!”

Tears were flowing from Emily’s eyes as she confessed her sins and apologized for them all, her nubile young body still being mercilessly fucked by the dark spirit. There was just as much pain as there had ever been, her ass felt like it was on fire and her entire body ached, and yet…

Was it her imagination, or…was it starting to feel kinda good?

“ ** _And_**?” the Krampus demanded, reaching down and slapping her already-sore ass with one of its clawed hands, as though chastising her for stopping. “ _Finish it_!”

“And…and…and I’m sorry for what I did to Barry!” Emily screamed, now overcome by not only pain but pleasure as well. Each confession, each apology, seemed to dull the pain a little more and increase the amount of pleasure she felt. “I didn’t want him to propose, so I got him drunk and slept with him! I let him do whatever he wanted to me, and every way he wanted to do it! I tricked my own brother into fucking me, and I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, and I swear I’ll never do it again!!”

Tears were still flowing from Emily’s eyes, but now they were tears of pleasure as well as pain as the teenager finally realized the dark truth of the matter. Beneath all the pain, all the discomfort, all the shame and embarrassment…part of her was beginning to enjoy her sodomizing. Maybe it was the way the Krampus kept her pushed against ground in a dominant fashion, maybe it was the way its cock filled her ass so completely and deliciously, maybe it was even the sheer _naughtiness_ of it. Whatever the case, Emily soon found herself experiencing just as much pleasure as pain.

“ _Good_ ,” the Krampus hissed, still not slowing down in any way as it continued to pound its monstrous cock deep into the girl’s gaping hole. “ _And you won’t be naughty anymore_?”

“No, I promise!” Emily cried out, now wantonly bucking her hips back towards the Krampus as it fucked her harder and harder. It still hurt – it hurt _a lot_ – but now there was so much pleasure that came with it that the girl was just about ready to put up with anything so long as the monster continued to let her feel such pure sexual ecstasy. “I’ll be a good girl from now on! I promise! I promise I’ll be a good girl!”

And perhaps that was what the Krampus had been waiting for all along, for the moment Emily assured the monster she would be a ‘good girl,’ it began slamming its bestial dick harder and faster into the teenager. Indeed, the horned beast was ramming into Emily so hard that the ornaments on the nearby Christmas tree were beginning to wobble and shake. Now, however, Emily felt equal amounts pain and pleasure as the Krampus sodomized her, slamming its hips into her ass and driving its dick deeper and deeper into her aching bowels.

“Oh! Oh! Ohhh!” Emily moaned and whimpered, her light body still slipping and sliding against the carpet as the Krampus buried itself to the hilt and deeper inside of her. Waves of pleasure crashed over her again and again with every thrust, as though the monster was somehow perfectly in tune with her body. “Yes, yes, yes, yes…!”

The next thing Emily heard was a monstrous roar as the Krampus buried its hairy cock balls-deep inside of her and finally came, spilling its mysterious juices deep inside her bowels. The girl’s eyes shot wide open and she gasped as she felt a cock cum inside her ass for the very first time, albeit a thick and monstrous cock that spewed boiling hot seed. She shuddered and squirmed as she felt the Krampus’s strange fluids flood her bowels, so much that it began to overflow out of her asshole, even stuffed as it still was with the monster’s dastardly dick.

True to form, the Krampus didn’t give Emily even a second’s warning before it started sliding its cock out of her brutally fucked ass, causing the poor girl to hiss and whimper as she felt the monstrous member withdraw fully from her anal cavity for the first time since it penetrated her. She could already feel more of the monster’s boiling hot cum slipping out of her loosened asshole, which was only now beginning to tighten itself back up again.

“Is it…is it over?” Emily asked weakly, her voice hoarse thanks to her sore throat and the deep cunt-deep ache that had settled over her entire body. The chains wrapped around her wrists came undone as she asked, freeing her, as though answering her question.

“ _Your punishment has ended_ ,” the Krampus confirmed in its raspy, growling voice, standing back up and revealing its shaggy dick was already beginning to soften and dangle uselessly between its hoofed legs. “ _But be warned, Emily Miller, the Krampus still watches you. Do you understand_?”

“Y-Yes,” Emily whimpered as she pushed herself up onto her side, revealing her stomach and breasts to be red and swollen, though not nearly as sore or scratched up as her bare ass. She could still feel the Krampus’s cum leaking out of her butt, even now.

What a sight I must be, she thought to herself, totally naked except for my stockings with monster cum dripping out of my ass.

Evidently satisfied with her response, the Krampus magically withdrew the last of its enchanted chains and began to turn, as though ready to disappear back up the chimney from whence it came. It only stopped because it suddenly heard the ravished girl suddenly speak up, and so turned with a curious look in its fiery eyes to see what she wanted.

“Before you leave, can I…can I ask a question?” Emily asked, still trying to figure out how to sit up properly with her ass as sore and tender as it was. She looked a mess, alright, albeit a well-fucked mess.

“ _You may_ ,” the Krampus growled.

“If I’m a good girl next year,” Emily began, already blushing deeply but far too tired to even think about the shame of her question anymore, “can we…do this again?”

The Krampus’s only answer was a deep and monstrous laughter that grew louder and louder as it slowly began to fade into darkness, its rattling chains first and then the rest of it. The laughter remained behind even as the monster itself vanished, leaving Emily alone in the living room, her sore and naked body illuminated only by the colorful lights of the Christmas tree.

She was just about to get up and resign herself to a sore and painful night of rest with nothing to look forward to in the morning when she heard the Krampus’s disembodied voice speak to her one last time, as though from beyond time and space.

“ _Be a good girl this year,_ ” Emily heard the voice say, and smiled a little despite herself, “ _and I’ll teach how to be **truly** naughty next Christmas_.”


End file.
